laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonuses
'Bonuses '''are rewards given to the player after they have beaten the game. Each game has four different sections of bonuses: Puzzle Index, Layton's Challenges, Weekly Puzzles, and Top Secret. Puzzle Index This is the same index of puzzles found in the actual game. Here, you look at all puzzles you have solved or attempted excluding weekly puzzles. Downloadable Puzzles Here, you can download new puzzles via an internet connection. There are many new puzzles that you can download and solve per game. Puzzles are of varying difficulty, and can be solved as many times as you want. The Nintendo DS games have a small number of "Weekly Puzzles", while all Nintendo 3DS games have several hundred "Daily Puzzles". Layton's Challenges After the game is completed, there are 15 extra puzzles Professor Layton leaves to Luke to solve. These are the most difficult puzzles Layton dishes out so come prepared. The first three "houses" in Layton's Challenges are obtained by completing the minigames in the main story. The fourth "house" is opened up when you complete the main storyline of the game. The fifth and final house is opened after every in-game puzzle (excluding the three in the house itself) have been solved. Top Secret The Top Secret section is only accessible once the game is completed. This area of the Bonuses has six different sections, which all need to be unlocked by earning a certain amount of picarats in the main game. The hidden door will always be available, but must be unlocked through special means instead. Profiles There is a Character Profile for every character who appeared in the game (not including background characters). Each profile gives a short description of the character along with a picture. Some characters get multiple profiles in a single game. In ''Unwound Future, repeatedly tapping on the profile will change the image shown on the top screen. From Diabolical Box and onward, an additional set of profiles is unlocked if the player solves all Puzzles in the game, including Layton's Challenges, but excluding the Weekly Puzzles. Art The Art section of the Bonuses has many images and pictures that appear during certain occasions in the game. Sometimes, an image may be shown at the top screen during a conversation. Along with showing the image, there is a short description of what it is about. Diabolical Box has only 10 pictures whereas the others have 20. Music This section is the third part of the Bonuses. It has all of the music in the game. Unlike the actually soundtracks, Live Versions (excluding Unwound Future s Theme), High Quality Versions, and other specific Versions like Time Travel s Piano Version aren't featured. Instead every other track is. Oddly enough, Iris, the ending credits song to Diabolical Box is not featured in the bonuses section, but its Music Box Version is. Voice The Voice section has some of the voice acted lines from the game. Unfortunately, not all of the voice acted lines are available. Curious Village has its entire opening conversation in the voice section, but there were no other voice acted lines (excluding cut-scenes) in the game. Later games have various lines from voiced characters in the games. Movies The Movies section contains all the cut-scenes from the game. Every scene is featured, although some of the scenes in Curious Village don't have the music that plays when you watch them in the actual game. The only one that does is the one where Layton builds the glider to escape the tower. Diabolical Box and Unwound Future keep all of the music in the videos and have even more scenes with each passing game. Hidden Door :This section is about the gameplay element, for the puzzle with the same name, go here In each game, there is a Hidden Door. You need to have the game immediately previous or immediately following the current game in order to access it, usually using a specific alphanumeric code. This code is revealed in the previous/next game's Hidden Door area. If you have the Nintendo eShop version of both Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask/''Plus'' and Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy, these games will automatically detect the other and open the respective Hidden Door without needing a password. Contents per game * Curious Village: This Hidden Door gives you access to 10 pictures of concept art. * Diabolical Box: This Hidden Door has two parts. :* By using the passcode from Curious Village, you get a new puzzle: A Curious Gift. :* By using the passcode from Unwound Future, you get another 8 concept art images. * Unwound Future: This Hidden Door gives you another puzzle like the last one. This difficult puzzle is The Diabolical Box Reopened. * Last Specter: This Hidden Door gives 10 more concept art pictures. They are related to Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva. *''Miracle Mask'' and Miracle Mask Plus: The Hidden Door again contains 2 parts. :* The Last Specter part contains a special episode featuring Luke, Emmy, Professor Layton and Inspector Grosky. :* The Azran Legacy part contains an episode featuring Professor Layton, Luke, Emmy, Grosky, Jean Descole and Bronev. *''Azran Legacy'': The Hidden Door contains 20 pieces of artwork from the entire series. People who own Miracle Mask Plus or any version of its Western release get 20 additional daily puzzles. de:Bonus Category:Gameplay Elements Category:CV Category:DB Category:UF Category:LS Category:MM Category:AL Category:VS